Lo que el viento se llevó
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Hay un punto donde el dolor se hace tan insoportable que nos hace tomar medidas extremas. Un aborto, un engaño, una solución ¿la tomarías? "The Sadness Story Contest"


NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, SALVO LA HISTORIA, TODO LO DEMAS, PERTENECE A LA INCREIBLE S.M

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Lo que el viento se llevó

**Autor: **Kiss Of Dark Angel

**Pareja:**Edward / Bella

**Summary: **Hay un punto donde el dolor se hace tan insoportable que nos hace tomar medidas extremas. Un aborto, un engaño, unas solución ¿la tomarías?**  
**

**Rating: **K+

**Número de palabras: **5,380

* * *

Hay un punto donde el dolor se hace tan insoportable que nos hace tomar medidas extremas. Ya sea física o emocionalmente, el dolor es algo indescriptible, te hace llorar, gritar y maldecir.

Algunas personas dicen, "comprendo tu dolor", la verdad es que no lo dicen en serio, quieren reconfortarte, pero lo que no saben, es que unas simples palabras no reconfortan, sólo hacen sentir más miserable de lo que ya es, simplemente… la herida se hace más abierta.

Esto le pasó a Isabella Swan, se enamoró de Edward Cullen, su amigo de la infancia, creyó conocerlo muy bien, pero a veces sólo muestran una máscara para no conocer al verdadero ser.

Para no sufrir, ignoramos el dolor, pero llega hasta un lugar, que abarca cada uno de nuestros sentidos, tomamos decisiones de las cuales nunca nos arrepentiremos, olvidando el mundo que nos rodea, tomamos decisiones sin importando la opinión de los demás, tomamos decisiones por las cuales muchas personas lloran.

–Isabella– Llamó Charlie Swan a su hija, estaban en la empresa construida por los ancestros Swan, se podía decir que Isabella era la heredera de una gran fortuna– Necesito que llenes estos papeles- Le tendió una carpeta llena de papeles para adquirir una pequeña empresa, que cada vez crecía más.

–Claro papa, ya mismo te las entrego- Charlie sonrió reconfortante a su hija. Aún teniendo 24 años, Isabella poseía el don de la facilidad de palabras, a sus 24 años había logrado cerrar tratos multimillonarios con grandes empresas alrededor del mundo.

–Tómate tu tiempo– Isabella hizo una mueca, nunca le había gustado que su trabajo se le acumulara– No quiero que te de alguna enfermedad por estar las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana en el trabajo- Si bien Charlie era un maestro en las relaciones públicas, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de medicina, él mismo se consideraba un idiota en eso.

–No me va a dar nada papá– Le contestó con tono cansado, todas las noches tenían la misma discusión– Sabes muy bien que no me gusta tener trabajo acumulado– Habló mirando la carpeta.

–Está bien, yo solo decía- Le respondió Charlie, saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando Charlie salió, Isabella dejó caer la carpeta nuevamente en el escritorio, y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Sabía que haberse casado a los 18 años lo único que trataría serían problemas y más problemas, pero le había ilusionado tanto casarse, que en el momento no pensó en problemas, hasta seis después del matrimonio.

_**Puedes escudarte diciendo que es mejor la realidad a un falso sueño pero aun así, duele despertarte.**_

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, sacudió la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Miró nuevamente la carpeta y la agarró con manos temblorosas, la abrió y notó que había a lo sumo 60 páginas para leer y firmar.

Se dispuso a hacerlo, uno por uno, corrigiendo errores gramaticales y por último firmando, terminó a eso de las 12:00 de la noche, lentamente se levantó de su lujoso sillón y fue hacía la oficina de su padre que quedaba cruzando el pasillo, al entrar Charlie levantó la vista, se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a Isabella parada en el marco de la puerta, pero rápidamente la hizo pasar.

–Terminé los documentos– Le tendió la carpeta en el escritorio, hicieron un sonoro ruido al caer– ¿Tienes algo más para firmar?– Le preguntó, lo único que deseaba, era nunca ir a su casa nuevamente.

–No, ya no tengo nada– Le contestó Charlie, viendo extrañado a su hija– Te puedes ir– Isabella asintió, supuso que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, pero tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano, ir para nunca más volver.

–Buenas noches papá– Se despidió, dando la vuelta, cerrando consigo la puerta.

– Buenas noches… Bella– Charlie nunca llamaba a su hija "Bella", por más de que ella lo pedía, decía que Isabella era muy formal, pero Charlie sentía que era adecuado para ella.

Bella fue a su oficina, agarró su bolso y las llaves de su auto, y partió hacia su casa.

Al llegar notó que no había nadie, se dio una ducha y entró a la cama, como todas las noches, tuvo pesadillas durante lo que restaba de la noche, se despertaba cada hora, pero no tenía el valor para salir a tomarse un vaso de agua helada, se quedó a soportar las pesadillas que todos los días la acechaban desde que se dio cuenta de la noticia.

A las 6:00 de la mañana del siguiente día, se levantó y duchó con agua caliente para relajar sus músculos, tomó su tiempo, tenía que estar a las ocho en su trabajo, pero ella siempre llegaba temprano, por un día que llegara tarde, nadie le iba a decir nada. Salió del baño y se cambió de ropa, se puso una camisa de un color blanco, chaqueta formal negra, pantalón negro también y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Tenía una junta muy importante a las 10:00 de la mañana, si todo salía bien, extenderían la empresa hasta China, era un mercado muy grande en ese país. Buscó su bolso y se dirigió a la cocina.

_**Dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde. Para mi la realidad se terminá y la fantasía se marcha**__** .**_

Ahí se encontraba Edward, leyendo un periódico con una taza de café en la mano. Era un doctor muy reconocido a nivel mundial, a sus 26 años, tenía múltiples reconocimientos de todos los países que visitaba.

–Hola Bella– Saludó Edward dejando el periódico a un lado, Bella le sonrió y fue al otro lado de la cocina donde estaba el refrigerador, de ahí sacó un yogurt dietético, buscó una cuchara y se dispuso a comerlo.

Edward lo miraba extrañando, su esposa nunca se había comportado así con él. Se levantó de la silla y fue donde estaba Bella, al verlo comió rápidamente su yogurt y estaba a punto de salir, pero Edward fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo.

–¿Pasó algo?– Le preguntó, Bella rápidamente negó con la cabeza, se miraron intensamente a los ojos, Edward buscando algún indicio para saber que Bella estaba mintiendo, y Bella lo miró a los ojos, para mostrarse fuerte ante sus palabras.

–Estoy bien– La soltó lentamente, Edward miró en los ojos de Bella que estaba mintiendo, la conocía muy bien para deducirlo muy fácilmente.

–Si pasa algo me dices– Trató de darle un casto beso en la boca, pero Bella corrió la cara, le dio el beso en la mejilla. Sin decir nada, salió corriendo hacia el garaje.

Edward quedó parado en el mismo lugar, con la vista había seguido el recorrido de Bella, su esposa siempre había sido muy directa, sin pelos en la lengua, decía lo que pensaba, sin importarle los comentarios de las personas, también tenía que ver, su educación, Charlie la había educado para ser una mujer fuerte, una líder innata, había sido educada para dirigir la compañía Swan desde el momento que nació, a nadie le importaba que fuera mujer, con la sola presencia de ella, todos se quedaban callados.

Edward muy triste se volvió a sentar, con ambas manos se sostuvo la cabeza, no había hecho nada malo para que su esposa se comportara así con él, suspiró y se fue a alistar para irse a su trabajo, involuntariamente una sonrisa se le extendió por el rostro.

La medicina era su pasión, desde muy pequeño había mostrado sus dotes para la cirugía, le encantaba estar en un quirófano tratando de salvar la vida de sus pacientes.

Durante toda su carrera, ni un paciente se le había muerto, y si lo hacían, era después de la cirugía, era muy dedicado a su trabajo y le encantaba estar en un hospital, aunque una de las desventajas de ser médico cirujano, era no estar tanto tiempo con su esposa.

Bella por otro lado, nunca le había gustado la medicina, su pasión eran las empresas, estar al frente de una gran compañía ser la líder de todos, que nadie te dirija y ser tú quien pone las reglas.

Isabella estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento privado de los Swan, miró a todos lados, y se emocionó al ver el convertible de su hermano. Se bajó a paso apresurado del auto, y entró a la oficina de su hermano, gritó al verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos, Jacob la agarró en el aire, antes de que le hiciera una visita al suelo.

–¡Estas acá! ¡Estas acá!– Exclamaba llena de emoción Bella. Jacob Swan, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Swan, 22 años, se había casado con Leah Clearweater, hija del mejor amigo de Charlie, desde que se conocieron, habían saltado chispas entre sí.

–Claro que iba a volver hermana– Jacob paró abruptamente al ver a su hermana palidecer, desde ese momento supo que algo andaba mal en ella, Bella al sentirse libre, corrió hacia en baño, cerró con pestillo y devolvió todo su "desayuno"– ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?– Preguntó Jacob al otro lado de la puerta, Bella se enjuagó la boca y salió del baño.

_**Dolor es la escencia del ser humano.**_

–Estoy bien– Le aseguró, Jacob la miró sin creerle, pero asintió con la cabeza, sabía que cuando Bella estuviese lista para decirle que le pasaba, él sería el primero en darse cuenta. –Bueno– Se dejó caer en la silla, invitó a Bella que se sentara, ella lo hizo así. Empezaron a hablar de negocios, de la estadía de Jacob en Londres, como estaba el negocio den Londres, de la nueva empresa que talvez abrirían en China, y de muchas cosas más, omitiendo la vida personal de Bella.

A Jacob no se le pasó por inadvertido, cuando salía fuera del país, Bella de lo único que le hablaba cuando volvía era de Edward, pero esa vez, un una sola mención para Edward. La asistente personal de Bella entró sofocada buscándola, tenía que entrar a reunión en diez minutos. Bella se levantó tan rápido del asiento, que le produjo un gran mareo, si no hubiera sido por Jacob quien la agarró, se fuera golpeado la cabeza.

–¿Segura que estas bien?– Le volvió a preguntar Jacob a su hermana, nuevamente asintió, y salió corriendo de la oficina. Jacob no quedó muy a gusto con la respuesta, necesitaba saber que le había pasado a su hermana, y más que necesitar, era una exigencia, haría todo lo posible para salvar a su hermana, mataría con sus propias manos si fuese necesario, pero nunca nadie dañaría a su hermana, primero pasarían por su cadáver, antes de intentarlo.

Bella llegó a la oficina de juntas, no se sorprendió al ver a todas las personas ya reunidas, si algo caracterizaba a las empresas Swan, era su efectividad, rendimiento y dedicación, ser líder es el mejor regalo que alguien pueda recibir, tienes que dar día a día lo mejor, convertirte en la cabeza, aportar ideas para mejorar los trabajos. A Bella lo le incómodaba la idea, más bien era su sueño, estar en el lugar de Charlie, ser la presidenta y dueña de Swan's Corporations.

Se alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su pantalón, Ángela le pasó sus folletos, y entró a dar lo mejor de ella en la junta. Si conseguían ese contrato, la compañía Swan, sería la más importante a nivel mundial, serían los poseedores de empresas en cada país del mundo.

Jacob observaba a su hermana a través de unos grandes vidrios, Bella siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir, no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, y era muy decidida, se estaba desenvolviendo muy bien en la sala de juntas, los empresarios estaban muy asombrados, pero sabían que esa chica ya los tenía en la palma de la mano.

Dos horas después, los empresarios habían firmado el contrato multimillonario, Bella estaba que no alcanzaba de emoción, en el pasado consiguió contratos de muchos ceros, pero nunca como aquel.

Felicitaron a Charlie por tener una hija excelente, Bella se escabulló hacia la oficina de Jacob, pero antes de entrar, un dolor profundo en el abdomen la hizo detenerse, una mano se la puso en el abdomen, y con la otra intentó agarrarse de la pared.

Jacob estaba saliendo de su oficina, había escuchado que la reunión terminó, y quería darse una vuelta para ver en que había quedado todo, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su hermana, retorciéndose del dolor, rápidamente la agarró en ambos brazos y la llevó dentro, la acostó en un sillón que ocupaba la mitad de la pared, ahora si iba a exigir que le pasaba, esperó a que se recuperara del dolor para preguntarle.

–Me dices o me dices que te pasa– Bella suspiró, sabía que Jacob iba a ser el primero en notarlo, además no tenía sentido ocultarlo por más tiempo, tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta.

–Estoy embarazada– Soltó de corrido, Jacob abrió los ojos como platos, balbuceó un par de incoherencias, todavía no procesaba lo que su hermana le dijo, ¡estaba embarazada!.

–¡Felicidades!– Gritó y la abrazó fuertemente, pero no se esperaba la reacción de su hermana, se puso a llorar en su hombro, lentamente se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

_**Lágrimas en las mejillas de una mujer, se convierten en tatuajes de dolor en el corazón de un hombre.**_

–El doctor… me dijo… que– Bella no podía habar bien, debido al llanto, y más doloroso aún, era decir lo que seguía– Es muy probable que aborte el bebé– Jacob se quedó congelado en el lugar, pero debía ser fuerte para su hermana, intentó reconfortarla diciéndole palabras de ánimo en el oído, pero eso no lo reconfortaba a él. Le dolía mucho lo que le dijo Bella, nunca se imaginó que pasaría por una situación como esa.

–Estoy seguro de que no pasará– Habló esta vez más fuerte, aún seguía abrazando a su hermana.

–Lo peor de todo, es que Edward no querrá al bebé, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo, pero el es doctor, casi nunca está en casa, y va a pensar que el bebé le va a quitar tiempo– Edward era muy apegado a su trabajo, a veces hacia turnos dobles, Bella nunca le reclamó nada, pero le dolía que casi nunca estuviera con ella.

–No creas eso, amará tanto el bebé como tú– Bella le explicó a Jacob detalladamente lo que le dijo el doctor, no quería darse falsas ilusiones, pero Jacob la alentó para que le dijera a Edward.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando de trivialidades, esta vez, Jacob miraba a Bella un poco más animada, pero aún era duro para ella aceptar que podría perder al bebé que llevaba dentro. Bella aún no podía creer que le hubiera contado a Jacob, pero necesitaba sacarse ese peso de encima.

Cuando fue hora de salir, Jacob prometió ir a visitar lo más pronto posible a su casa, Leah estaba un poco enferma, y necesitaba que la cuidaran, Bella aceptó, pero le hizo jurar que sería lo más pronto posible. Ambos hermanos se despidieron de su padre, y justamente Renée estaba ahí, saludaron a su madre, y se fueron a sus respectivos autos. Se despidieron y Bella dijo que ese mismo día le daría la noticia a Edward, entraron a sus coches, y partieron a sus casas.

Bella al llegar, se le antojo atún con maíz, para muchos seria una rara y asquerosa combinación, pero para ella era una exquisitez. Entró a su casa, y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, estaba todo oscuro, subió las escaleras y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un traje deportivo, volvió a bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Buscó en el refrigerador y ¡bingo!, había atún y maíz, de reojo miró el envase de mayonesa dietética, también se le antojaba comer, juntó todas las cosas y las vertió en un bol, con una cuchara las mezclo y comió directamente del bol.

Cuando iba por la mitad, escuchó como la puerta principal era abierta, en ese momento supo que la hora de la verdad estaba cerca. Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y le sonrió dulcemente a su esposa, pero hizo una cara de asco al ver lo que estaba comiendo.

_**Si me dieran la oportunidad de escoger otra vez, te escogería a ti sin pensarlo otra vez.**_

Se acercó a Bella, cada paso que daba, un retorcijón se producía en el estómago de Bella. Cuando Edward llegó a su lado, le robó un casto beso a Bella, esta vez ella no volteó la cara, mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado sus labios.

–¿Qué comes?– Le preguntó Edward, arrastrando una silla a la par de Bella.

–Mayonesa dietética, maíz y atún– Edward arrugó la cara al escuchar lo último, desde pequeño había odiado el aún, nunca le había gustad o el olor a pescado.

–¿Puedo preguntar porque lo comes?– Bella negó con la cabeza, metiéndose un gran bocado, Edward río.

–Esh muy rico– Habló Bella con la boca llena, a percatarse de lo que hizo, un adorable sonrojo se le extendió por la cara.

–Me encanta tu sonrojo– Le pasó una mano delicadamente por la mejilla, se contemplaron unos segundos a los ojos, Bella sabía que era el momento para decir la verdad, hizo el bol a un lado, suspiró profundamente y se preparo para decirlo.

–Tenemos que hablar– _"No le puedo soltar de un solo'estoy embarazada' eso sería matarlo de un paro cardiaco" _Pensó Bella internamente. Edward se tensó notoriamente, no quería que Bella le diera una mala noticia, pero soportaría cualquier cosa que saliera de esos hermosos labios.

–Dime– La alentó, Bella empezó haciendo preguntas acerca del embarazo, Edward las contestó haciendo el rol médico, aún sin saber a que venía el tema.

–Ajá, ¿qué pensarías tú si te dijera que estoy embarazada?– Bella entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y las dejó en su regazo. Edward estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que Bella le estaba preguntando, ¿qué pensaría él, si le dijera que estaba embarazada?, salió de su letargo al escuchar un " y bien", provinente de Bella.

–¿Qué haría?– Murmuró para el mismo– La llenaría de regalos, le daría tolo lo que ella me pidiera, jugaría con ella– A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar hablar así a Edward.

–Enhorabuena, estoy embarazada– Edward la miró sin creerlo, un bebé de ambos, una mini Bella, se imaginaba, con el cabello, ojos, piel y labios, todo de ella, una pequeña clon de Bella.

–¿Enserio? – Le preguntó, Bella asintió con la cabeza, Edward se levantó de la silla y la abrazó, al igual que con Jacob, Bella se puso a llorar, le tenía que confesar a Edward la peor parte.

–Puede que pierda al bebé– Edward le acarició el cabello, y le pidió que le contara todo, la llevó a la sala y se sentó con ella– Dice el doctor que tengo un mese de gestación– Miró hacia el suelo, pero Edward le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a verlo– El latido del corazón es muy débil, y que es muy posible de que tenga un aborto espontáneo, cuando llegue al hospital, el bebé ya estará muerto, y yo correré peligro – Edward no creía sus palabras, hace poco le había dicho que estaba embarazada, y ya se había hecho una idea, perder a ambos, sería como perder su corazón, él daría su vida por cualquiera de ellos.

–No te preocupes, no perderemos al bebé– Le prometió, Edward le sonrió muy felizmente. Al igual que Jacob, se tenía que mantener fuerte ante Bella– Por eso estabas tan rara en la mañana– Bella le contestó que si, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante aquella noticia.

_**La noción del tiempo se nos escapa de las manos y no nos damos cuenta.**_

El tiempo pasó, Bella ya tenía tres hermosos meses de embarazo, todavía no se le notaba mucho, pero Edward estaba más que emocionado con la muy pequeña protubetancia que sobresalía. Ambas familias, Cullen y Swan, se tomaron la noticia como anillo al dedo, estaban más que felices.

–¡Bella!– Llamó Edward a su esposa, tenía una conferencia muy importante en Londres, y su avión partía en dos horas, necesitaba como el aire, despedirse de Bella.

–Ya voy, ya voy– Bella se apareció en la sala, con un gran tazón de leche condensada y chocolate, todos los presentes hicieron una mueca, pero Bella los ignoró olímpicamente.

–Nos vemos dentro de tres días– Le dijo Edward, acercándose para darle un dulce beso en los labios, se agachó a la altura de su estómago y depositó un beso ahí– Nos vemos bebé, cuida a tu madre– Los hermanos de Edward, Alice y su esposo Jasper, Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, miraron anodados la escena, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y exclamaron "que tierno", al dares cuenta de lo que hicieron, se pusieron a reir.

–Se pusieron melosos, mejor ya vamonos– Exclamó Emmett, por ser muy grande y musculoso, se creía el muy macho, pero la verdad es que tenía un corazón de niño.

–Nos vemos Bella– Volvió a despedirse Edward, saliendo por la puerta principal, seguido de sus hermanos.

Al siguiente día, Bella fue a su trabajo. Había tenido dos meses de vacaciones, y de su trabajo se había hecho cargo Jacob, el pobre estaba desesperado, para quitarle un poco de trabajo, Bella se ofreció a ayudarlo, Jacob aceptó encantado.

Cuando llegó, toda la empresa la felicito, ella muy sonrojada, les dio las gracias, se dirigió a la oficina de Jacob, al entrar, miró que tenía papeles por todos lados, se sentó en el sillón, y ayudó a Jacob firmando papel tras papel.

Durante todo el día, un interminable dolor se le extendía en el abdomen, no le presto mucha atención, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse, gritó del dolor, miró hacia el suelo, y se sorprendió al ver la alfombra manchada de sangre, Jacob contempló lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana, sin importarle los papeles, los tiró a un lado y agarró a Bella en brazos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su auto, Bella cada segundo que pasaba, su dolor se hacía más agudo, quería que le dejara de doler, pero sabía que el dolor físico no era nada, comparado al dolor que sentiría al llegar al hospital.

Jacob llegó lo más rápido posible, por el tráfico, hacia el hospital, volvió a agarrar a Bella en brazos, y la llevó a la sala de emergencies. Gracias a Dios, Carlisle, el padre de Edward, Estaba de turno, atendieron rápidamente a Bella.

Durante el trayecto, el dolor había hecho desmayar a Bella, no sentía nada. Tal y como lo dijo el doctor, al llegar al hospital, el bebé ya estaba muerto, y Bella en un estado delicado.

_**No perdiste a nadie, el que murió, simplemente se nos adelantó, porque para allá vamos todos. Además lo mejor de él, es que el amor sigue en tu corazón.**_

Jacob había avisado a todos, y se encontraban apiñados en la habitación que tenía Bella, decidieron no decirle a Edward, hasta que llegara de su conferencia. Carlisle había sedado a Bella, cuando despertara tendría mucho dolor, y era mejor tenerla en reposo mucho tiempo posible.

Pasaban las horas y Bella despertó, lo ultimo que recordaba era que Jacos la llevaba en el auto, más nada, preguntó lo que pasaba, pero nadie se digno a responderle, y entonces se acordó lo que le dijo el doctor.

–¿Dónde está mi bebé?– Inconcientemente se llevó la mano hacia el abdomen, y se sintió morir, al notar que la pequeña protuberancia ya no estaba– ¿¡Dónde está mi bebé?!– Exclamó esta vez más alto, en ese momento Carlisle entró a la habitación.

–Lo siento Bella– Esas tres palabras, rompieron el corazón de Bella en mil pedazos.

Su bebé, su bebé ya no estaba, ese pequeño ser que nacía dentro de ella, se había ido. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, quería gritar, pero no salía nada de su boca. Empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, Jacob se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Bella se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, lloró como si nunca la hubiera hecho, gotas por cascadas salían sin permiso por sus ojos, se odiaba por no cuidar a su bebé, por no ser una buena madre, y le dolía pensar, que era lo que le iba a decir Edward, sin duda, la odiaría él también.

Alice salió con los ojos anégados de lágrimas, debía ir a traer a su hermano, nadie le había dichu nada, era mejor que Bella se lo dijera. Llegó al aeropuerto y esperó por Edward, cuando lo divisó, no salió del auto, Edward se asombró ante eso, Alice era muy energética, desde pequeña saludaba a sus conocidos.

–Hola Alice– Saludó Edward al entrar al auto, Alice contestó un débil "hola", sin darle tiempo de contestar, arrancó en auto, dirigiéndose al lado contrario de la casa de Edward–¿Dónde vamos?– Preguntó al percatarse de que iban en sentido opuesto.

–Al hospital– Contestó simplemente Alice, Edward se alarmó ante esa afirmación, rogaba al cielo que nada le hubiera pasado a Bella o al bebé.

Cuando llegaron, Alice lo llevó a la habitación de Bella, cuando lo vieron, salieron y dejaron solos a Edward y Bella.

Bella se había dormido en el hombro de Jacob, lloró demasiado, que estaba muy cansada. Jacob le dio su lugar a Edward, recostó a Bella en la cama y Edward se acostó a la par de ella.

Pasaron algunas horas, antes de que Bella despertara, cuando miró a Edward se alarmó, y trató de explicar, pero la calmó diciéndole que estuviera tranquila, que le explicara cuando estuviera más relajada. Ambos suspiraron profundamente, y Bella le explicó a Edward con lujo de detalles. La reacción de él, no fue esperada por ella, le dijo que no importaba, por algo ese bebé se había ido.

Pero cuando Bella volvió a dormir, Edward se soltó en llanto, debió cuidar más a su esposa, nunca debió dejarla e irse a otro continente, al otro lado del mundo, su fuera estado con ella, talvez no hubiera abortado espontáneamente.

Los días pasaron, y con ello aumentó el dolor de ambos, Bella precía un zombie andante, y Edward estaba opaco, sin el brillo que lo caracterizaba. Habían veces, Edward hacía turnos triples, y Bella se pasaba todo el día trabajando, aún más que antes.

El día de su aniversaio, Bella pensó sorprender a su esposo en el trabajo, según tenía entendido, su turno terminaba a las 8:00 de la noche, y aún eran las siete.

Cuando el reloj dio las 7:45, Bella salió de su trabajo y se dirigió hacia el hospital, preguntó en recepción donde podia encontrar a Edward, le contestaron que no sabían, pero podia esperarlo en el cuarto donde se cambiaban los doctores de turno, Bella asintió, le indicaron donde quedaban y se dispuso a ir, al abrir la puerta, el aire se le quedó atorado en los pulmones, y su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos.

_**Uno de los dolores más fuertes sin duda es la perdida de alguna persona que amas, pero el dolor más fuerte es ver a una persona que amas engañarte con otra.**_

Edward estaba con otra mujer, y sin nada de ropa , ninguno de los dos la miró, pore star entretenidos buscando en la boca del otro. Lentamente cerró la puerta, procurando no hacer nungún ruido.

Pasó nuevamente por recepción, y le preguntaron si había llegado al cuarto, contestó que no, la habían llamado del trabajo y tenía que presentarse inmediatamente.

Cuando Edward se estaba acomodando su ropa para irse, Tanya le dijo que alguien había entrado, temiendose lo peor salió, para su suerte ningún doctor había entrado, pasó por recepción.

–Dr. Cullen vino su esposa– No, no, no, ella no podia ser la que entró.

–¿Qué le dijo?– La recepcionista le contó todo, Edward suspiró libre al dares cuenta de que no había entrado, se despidió de la recepcionista y fue hasta su Volvo.

Esa había sido la única vez que estuvo con Tanya, unas cosas pasaron a las otras, y cuando se dio cuenta, se estaban acostando juntos.

Edward llegó a su casa, y notó que el auto de Bella estaba estacionado. Bajó del auto y entró, buscó a Bella con la mirada y la encontró con muchos papeles en la isla de la cocina.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, pero Bella lo tomó por el cuello y profundizó más el beso.

–Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?– Le preguntó, Edward asintió y le dio otro beso.

–Yo te amo más– Le contestó, se sentó al lado de ella y le preguntó que estaba haciendo.

–Trabajo acumulado– Respondió simplemente, Bella se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos– Sabes que aunque no esté aquí, te cuidaré ¿verdad?– Edward asintió nuevamente extrañado– Y que pase lo que pase, siempre seras el amor de mi vida.

–¿Qué pasa?- Bella le sonrió reconfortante– Siento esto como una despedida.

–Todo es percepción amor, percepción– Se quedaron un rato más hablando, hasta que dio media noche, Edward estaba muy cansado, aunque tenia que decirle a Bella lo que pasó con Tanya, pero decidió dejarlo para otro día, se despidió de Bella y se fue a dormir.

Bella esperó a que Edward estuviera dormido, para llevar a cabo su decisión, esperó una hora, mienstras tanto escribía una carta, le envió mensajes de texto a todos sus amigos y familiares.

Se levantó de la silla y buscó un cuchillo filoso, "_dos cortes, solo dos cortes y nada más"_ se decía internamente, pasó la punta del dedo índice por el cuchillo, y el de cortar carne era perfecto. Estiró una mano, y se hizo un corte profundo en la muñeca izquierda, y luego se hizo otro en la muñeca derecha.

Calculó todo, Jacob iba a recibir su mensaje y llegaría lo más rápido posible, pero él era el que vivía más cerca, a unos 20 minutos, durante ese tiempo, le daba lugar para que la sangre corriera libremente por todo el lavabo.

Edward despertó al escuchar los gritos de personas dentro de su casa, rápidamente bajó las escaleras y su corazón no soporto la imagen que miraba. Bella, su Bella, el amor de su vida, estaba en el piso, con las manos llenas de sangre, y su cuerpo inerte.

Cayó al piso de rodillas y empezó a llorar, miró a un lado de la isla de la cocina, y miró un papel, se lavantó y lo recogió, era la letra infantil de Bella.

"_Hola… bueno no se supone que deba decir hola, pero ya que. Sé que todos se preguntarán porque hice esto, y creo que debo darles una explicación. Desde que murió mi bebé entré en un estado zombie, cuando más necesite a mi esposo, este me dio la vuelta, se que estaba igual que yo, pero juntos hubiermos podido seguir adelante, pero no, ambos nos sumimos en un abismo sin salida. Cuando traté de buscarte para mejorar las cosas, te vi con otra, no sabes lo que sentí, casi me muero, por eso tomé esta decisión, por favor, no lloren por mí, deben saber que estoy en un mundo mejor, sin miedos ni problemas, algún día nos encontraremos aquí, o eso espero, sean felices, y no tengan miedo a decir lo que piensan. Jake, cuida a nuestros padres y a Leah, ellos dependen de tí, y los Cullen, sean siempre iguales, nunca cambien, y Edward, tea mo mi vida, pase lo que pase, te amo"_

Ahora Edward en su lecho de muerte, recuerda la carta escrita por Bella, nunca supo que se hizo, pore so la recuerda "lo que el viento se llevó".

_**El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional.

* * *

**_

¿Les gustó? ¿les gustó?......  
Bueno... no soy muy buena en finales tristes, pero hize lo mejor que pude. ¿Algun review?  
Si llegaron hasta aca me encantaría que me dejaran un rr... con un "te leo" me conformo.


End file.
